coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 2894 (25th December 1988)
Plot Ken reports Deirdre missing to the police. They suspect she's run off with another man. Brian Roscoe sits against the door of his flat, refusing to let Deirdre out despite her pleas. She has enough at 4.00am and starts to shout at him, telling him that she's working class as well. She tells him that she's sick of hearing about what he wants, and tells him that he lives in luxury compared with some. She shoves the TV at Roscoe and runs out of the flats all the way home. Ken is grateful she isn't hurt and comforts her. Jack delights in working on Christmas Day as he can escape Vera. He is stunned when Alec employs Vera to help behind the bar as they're short-staffed. Percy thanks Emily for taking him in. She is annoyed when he says he feels that they're a couple. Vera enjoys flirting behind the bar. The police retrieve Deirdre's handbag from Roscoe's empty flat; he has disappeared. Tracy is disturbed by Deirdre's upset. The Gilroys and Wiltons join Emily and Percy for dinner. Percy lays on a feast and acts as host. Emily is pleased when Phyllis calls. She invites her to stay for dinner and sits her with Percy. Cast Regular cast *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Tracy Barlow - Dawn Acton *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Mavis Wilton - Thelma Barlow *Derek Wilton - Peter Baldwin *Bet Gilroy - Julie Goodyear *Alec Gilroy - Roy Barraclough *Percy Sugden - Bill Waddington *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Rita Fairclough - Barbara Knox *Alan Bradley - Mark Eden *Phyllis Pearce - Jill Summers Guest cast *Brian Roscoe - Rob Dixon *Police Sergeant - Alan Meadows *Policewoman - Maria Gough *Teenager - Angela Marie Freear *Police Constable - Mark Jordon (Credited as "Mark Jordan") *Tramp - George Malpas (Credited as "George Malpass") Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *3 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *The Kabin flat - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield Police Station - Front desk *Turner House - Stairways *Brian Roscoe's flat - Living room Notes *This episode was transmitted at 7.15pm. *Following the huge ratings success of the previous year's special Christmas Day episode, Granada Television repeated the experiment with this episode, the first ever to be shown on a Sunday. *Pianist (Robert Maxfield) is credited but does not appear. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Percy counts his blessings as he takes charge of Christmas at Emily's. But the Christmas spirit turns sour on Deirdre when she finds goodwill has landed her in a dire and dangerous predicament. Ken walks the streets in a desperate search for her. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 9,100,000 viewers (51st place). *This episode was included in the Network DVD collection Coronation Street: The Best of 1980-1989, released on 31st October 2005. Category:1988 episodes Category:Christmas episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns Category:Episodes released on DVD